The Sonic Gang Goes to Disney World
by Knougefan72
Summary: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Tikal go to Walt Disney World. Contains mainly Knouge, and a bit of Taiream, Sonamy, and Shadikal. Minor Silvaze at beginning, but they had to be cut ;(
1. Preparations for the Parks

Author Note: I got this idea from the fanfic story "A Day At Disney Land" I also was inspired by my love for Disney World. The ships in this fanfic will be Knouge, Taiream, Silvaze, Sonamy, and Shadikal. Warning I may get some information wrong about Disney World, but cut me some slack, I haven't been in a few years.

Vanilla the Rabbit won 10, 4 day tickets to Walt Disney World in Orlando Florida. Vanilla however was busy on the 4 days that the tickets were for, so she gave all of the tickets to her daughter, Cream, and 9 of her friends. Vanilla decided to trust Shadow as the responsible adult, despite him only being 17. Now we will look at our friend's experience.

Sonic got off the plane in a dash, needing to stretch his legs. Amy tried to chase him, screaming "NO RUNNING IN THE AIRPORT." Once the gang got out of the airport they loaded onto a bus that would take them to the hotel they were staying at. They first had to stand in a cue that said above "GRAND FLORIDIAN." On the bus Sonic sat next to Tails, Knuckles next to Silver, Shadow next Cream, whom he needed to watch with a close eye since he was trusted to watch, Amy next to Rouge, and Tikal next to Blaze. Finally the bus made it to the Grand Floridian. The gang loaded off the bus with a few other tourists. Shadow thanked the bus driver for the ride before he was off the bus. The group had two hotel rooms that they were going to stay in, one for the girls, and one for the guys. Unfortunately the rooms only have two kind sized beds, so when the guys reached their rooms they had a large argument. Sonic started the argument by saying "I call sleeping on a bed." Nobody really argued with that because none of the other guys wanted to sleep with somebody. "NO I'M SLEEPING ON THE FLOOR" Knuckles shouted. Arguments like this went on until it was decided that all of the guys would sleep on the floor, except for Sonic, who had a whole bed to himself. So at night 4 guys would be on the ground while there was a completely vacant bed. The girls had not near as much trouble getting situated. Amy would sleep in a bed with Cream, while Rouge and Blaze took the other bed. Tikal offered to sleep on the floor because she was so used to it. Once the bed situation was solved the group met in the main lobby of the hotel. The group would head to Dinner at Disney Springs (Used to be Downtown Disney), then head to one of the parks the next day. Cream gave the idea of eating at T-REX. The group liked the idea, so they hopped on a bus to Disney Springs. When they reached Disney Springs the group hopped off the bus, and headed towards T-REX. Shadow lead the group into the building. Shadow was greeted by a T-Rex screaming in his face. Shadow brushed it off, but Sonic, who was behind Shadow, was scared senseless. Sonic resisted the urge to run out of the building, so he wouldn't look like a chicken. Amy noticed the scared look on her crushes' face. Instead of making fun of him she tried to calm him. Amy rubbed Sonic's back sweetly. Sonic immediately calmed down and started blushing. The group was led to a large table that was right next to a dinosaur animatronic. Amy sat next to Sonic to keep him calm throughout the meal. The crew enjoyed the meal then forced the waiter to go through the tedious task of getting 9 different bills for one table. Amy paid for Cream's meal since Cream was too young to have a job. Rouge led the group out of the building to get covered in water. It was raining hard in Orlando. The rest of the group stayed in the building except for Knuckles who didn't notice the drenched Rouge. Knuckles immediately became as drenched as Rouge. The whole group pulled out their phones and took a picture of the two. Most of them were saying things like "Ultimate ship!" Rouge and Knuckles were being shipped all the time by their friends, and quite frankly they were both sick of it. Knuckles trudged through the rain towards the bus stop without even thinking. Knuckles loaded onto a bus. None of the group followed him. Rouge finally spoke up "I guess I better follow him, and make sure he gets off at the right hotel." The whole group stood speechless in the exit way of T-REX as Rouge loaded onto the bus Knuckles was on right before it pulled away. The group then realized that they were blocking a crowd of people trying to get into T-REX, forcing them to stand out in the rain. The crew made a path while remaining dry. They then made a plan. Silver would grab the umbrellas that were lying around in Disney Springs with his Psychokinesis. Silver followed the plan perfectly and everyone, but Silver stayed mostly dry. Silver gave up his umbrella to make sure Blaze wouldn't get wet since fire doesn't burn in water. The crew then loaded onto a bus headed back to the Grand Floridian. The guys said goodnight to the girls and headed up to their room. When they got up there Knuckles was already showered and asleep on the floor. The girls had the same situation with Rouge. So the rest of the crew showered and headed to sleep.

End chapter

Author note: I couldn't really think of anything for this first chapter so here is a short chapter. I don't really know if each park will be one chapter or more than one chapter. See you


	2. Day 1 Magic Kingdom Part 1 of 3

Author note: Once again I want to apologize for maybe having some facts about Disney World incorrect. Things like this include things like the incorrect amount of seats on a ride car. Unfortunately I had to write Silver and Blaze out, because I accidentally wrote a lot of the chapter forgetting about them.. I'll make up for it soon in another fanfic. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 2

Amy woke up to the alarm that she set so the group could get to the park when it opened. The first park they were going to go to was of course The Magic Kingdom. Unfortunately there was a note fromm Blaze saying "sorry had an emergency in the future, see you guys when you get home. Tell the guys about Silver please."Once Rouge woke up she was decently quiet. She was obviously still a bit upset about the previous evening. The guys were having even less luck with Knuckles. Knuckles refused to speak to any of the guys while he was getting ready. The guys were all concerned about Knuckles except for Shadow who was busy concerning about Cream. Shadow had never been trusted with the safety of a young child before, and he did not want to fail Vanilla. Once the whole group had assembled in the main lobby of the hotel the group headed toward the monorail stop. While they were waiting at the monorail stop Shadow seemed to practically have his eyes planted on Cream. Tikal, who was chatting to Blaze, looked over at Shadow. "You realize the rest of us will protect her too right" Tikal pointed out to him. Shadow retaliated by just glaring at her. Though Tikal found it a bit ridiculous she found Shadow's protectiveness very impressive and sweet. Meanwhile Knuckles and Rouge were silently sitting on a bench next to each other. Neither had said anything that morning except for a few awkward murmurs to each other. Finally the monorail arrived. Everyone loaded onto the monorail large grins on their faces, even Knuckles. On the monorail Knuckles and Rouge both lightened up towards to others. By the time they got off the monorail Knuckles and Rouge were as happy as ever. Once the crew checked into the park with their tickets they headed immediately towards Big Thunder Mountain Railroad. The group had gotten fast passes for Space Mountain, Splash Mountain, and the 7 Dwarves Mine Train. Space Mountain was for 10:00, Splash 8:45, and 7 Dwarves at 10:30. It was now 8:10 when the crew got to Big Thunder. There was a 20 minute wait time for the ride, so they hopped in line. While in line Tikal couldn't take her eyes off of Shadow. Shadow was leaning against the rails with his eyes closed. Tikal thought he looked just so cute the way he was standing. Unfortunately while looking at him Tikal didn't realize that she was leaning on the rail as well. Suddenly she was falling off the railing head first. She closed her eyes awaiting to be badly hurt. With a blink of an eye she stopped falling. She was slowly pulled up as the intercoms came on. "Please do not lean on the handrails for your safety" it said. Tikal looked at Shadow whom she thought had saved her, but he was just beginning to get off of the rail. Tikal turned around to see the face that she always sees from the inside of the master emerald. Knuckles released her safely, making sure she was okay. Tikal thanked Knuckles before moving next to Shadow, who was now leaning against a wall. Tikal thought it best that she didn't stare at Shadow while in line anymore. Rouge watched the scene with Knuckles and was reminded of the time that Knuckles had saved her life. Rouge smiled as she remembered teasing Knuckles after he had done such a good deed. Rouge walked up to Knuckles to say "hey hero, great job." Knuckles chuckled a bit, admiring his own performance. Rouge then did something she didn't expect herself to do. Rouge said to Knuckles "since you reminded me of when you saved my life, do you wanna ride this ride with me?" Knuckles responded with laughter saying "So that's my reward eh? I guess I could ride with you, sure." Rouge was ecstatic on the inside, but no way would she tell that to anyone. Now the crew had made it down the ramp, about to board onto the ride. Rouge and Knuckles would ride together, while Sonic and Tails agreed that they wanted to ride their first ride together. After a lot of arguing, Amy finally convinced Shadow to let her ride with Cream. That left Tikal and Shadow together, much to Tikal's pleasure. Once they were boarded onto the ride Rouge began to hug Knuckles like she was using him to comfort herself. That was not the case at all, but unfortunately for Knuckles he believed that it was, so he hugged back tightly. Of course they were in the front row were everyone could see them. Finally the train started moving up a slope through a cavernous like area with a waterfall, and fake bats. Before the ride truly started moving fast Rouge stopped hugging Knuckles for safety reasons. The ride began to progress on. Throughout the ride the heavier ride in the seat would be thrown at the not as heavy rider. Near the end of the ride the train took a tight turn flinging Knuckles right at Rouge. Their faces were right next to each other. Their lips slightly met for a split second. Once the group got off of the ride Knuckles, and Rouge were blushing madly, and nobody knew why. The fastpass was ready for Splash Mountain now. It wasn't even 9, and the line for Splash Mountain was already an hour long. Amy excitedly led the group to her favorite attraction in all of Disney World. The crew walked right past the huge line, and laughed as they practically walked right on. Splash Mountain has a very large drop, so Shadow was able to convince Amy to allow Cream to ride with Shadow this time. Amy was fine with that, she wanted to ride with Sonic on this one anyway because Sonic is terrified of water. Sonic was grateful to ride with someone so enthusiastic on this one. Knuckles rode with Tikal because he didn't want to ride with Rouge for a few rides. Rouge was totally fine with riding with Shadow. So the group was carried through the ride learning about the adventures of Brer Rabbit. Amy had a look of pure joy on her face, while Sonic just looked terrified. Once the big drop came everyone did a pose for the camera, except Sonic who just looked terrified. Once the boat landed water sprayed everywhere. Amy leaned her face right in front Sonic's giving her a blast of water to the face. Sonic had never felt so grateful in his life. Once Amy had shaken out a bit, he turned and kissed her on the cheek. "My, oh my what a wonderful day" she thought to herself. The crew climbed out of the boat after seeing the last scene of the ride. Rouge had makeup running down her face from the water. Shadow, as well as Knuckles when he saw her, had large grins running across their faces. It was only 9 now, so the group looked for something to kill the time with before their fastpass for Space Mountain. Shadow suggested Haunted Mansion, but Cream had a different idea. "Why don't we do the Magic Carpets of Aladdin since it isn't raining yet" Cream asked. Shadow was very very tempted to say "because nobody likes that ride", but he decided to hold back and be nice. Everyone nicely agreed with Cream, even though they all wanted to do Haunted Mansion more. So instead of going to Liberty Square the group headed towards Adventureland. Cream and Amy rode the Carpets, while the others stayed back. Knuckles, Tikal, Shadow, and Rouge were discussing what to do next, while Sonic was teasing Tails about Cream. Once Cream and Amy were off Rouge decided that they should do the Jungle Cruise next. The Jungle Cruise had a surprisingly short wait time of 10 minutes so they hopped in line. As they made their way through the cue Knuckles kept his eyes locked on one thing. Near the boat boarding station sat a caged fake tarantula. Rouge noticed him staring at it and had a realization. "Awwwww is poor little Knuckie afraid of the spider" she teased. Knuckles just blushed, and kept moving. Once they got near it Rouge decided to embrace the teasing. Rouge wrapped her arms around Knuckles saying "it'll be okay sweetie." Rouge then quickly kissed his nose. The group loaded onto a boat laughing at Knuckles who was having a hard time not yelling at Rouge. Once on the boat the group ran into a familiar face. Vector was the guide for the ride. He made few jokes about spiders, which made Knuckles freeze up, and a few other Jungle Cruise jokes like the backside of water being the best thing ever. Once the group said bye to Vector, and got off the boat they headed towards Tails' favorite area, Tomorrowland. The fastpass for Space Mountain was finally ready . As Cream looked over at Tails' eyes she could see the excitement he had to ride Space Mountain. As they headed into the fastpass lane of Space Mountain Tails looked extremely awed. Cream stared at his shining eyes admiring them. Tails noticed Cream staring at him, so he turned and grinned at her. Cream was very caught off guard by this causing her to blush. Tails and Cream just kinda giggled and blushed as they quickly made their way through the starry cue. When they loaded onto the ride Tails got to sit in front seat since the seats on Space Mountain are single file. The rocket car shot through the ride decorated to look like outer space. Tails was so busy laughing about the turns and sudden drops that he didn't notice the grunts of pain from Knuckles. Once the ride came to a stop Knuckles looked as if he had been punched multiple times in the gut. Amy's hair was a mess, but Cream didn't notice, she was too busy looking at the pure joy on Tails' face. When they loaded out of the building it was 10:45. It had started to rain slightly, so Sonic pointed at Stitch's Great Escape for them to go in. Knuckles, Shadow, and Rouge all looked unsure, because they had been in there before. Everyone else charged ahead towards it to get out of the rain. The group went through the 10 minute line and headed into a room where a robot would talk about recruiting them for alien catching (or something). Once they went into the main room everyone sat down, and put on the restraints. All the guys sat next to each other. Cream sat in the division next to to Tails. Once the show started Stitch started to bounce on the shoulder restraints. Out of fear Cream grabbed next to her, which Tails' hand happened to be at. Tails and Cream held hands tightly. Sonic enjoyed the smell of chili dogs while it lasted. Once the show ended Tails and Cream released hands, and everyone got up. Sonic looked very hungry. Knuckles and Rouge both looked very beat up. The group headed off to The 7 Dwarves Mine Train. Unfortunately it had started to rain very hard, so someone was standing in front of it informing that if you had a fastpass you could use it right when the ride opened back up. Sonic pleaded that they go get a chili dog, because Stitch had made him want chili dogs. The group marched back to Tomorrowland to go into Cosmic Ray's Starlight Cafe. Knuckles and Rouge were both feeling very beat up, so they were both leaning on each other as they walked. Once they got to Cosmic Ray's Knuckles and Rouge found a table after telling Amy what they wanted. Rouge immediately walked into the large room with a giant alien named Sunny Eclipse. Knuckles regretted letting her pick the spot because all the alien ever talked about was his home Yew Nork. Once everyone had their food they enjoyed their meal and stepped outside where the rain had stopped. It was about 11:15 now. To 7 Dwarves!!!

End chapter

Author Note : I'm sorry I had to cut it there. Magic Kingdom may take three parts possibly *gasp*. Thanks for reading.


	3. Day 1 Magic Kingdom Part 2 of 3

Author Note: Okay part two right where we left off. GO

Sonic led the group towards Seven Dwarves, with Amy close behind. They headed into the fastpass lane, which took a bit longer to get through than normal, because of the rain. Once they got on the ride Sonic and Tails rode together, while Amy and Cream sat behind them staring intensly at the back of their heads. Shadow had gotten used to riding with Tikal, so he volunteered to ride with her. Knuckles and Rouge wanted to put up an argument, because they had rode so many rides together already, but they secretly wanted to keep riding with each other. On the ride Amy was too busy staring at Sonic, that she ignored the cheery music, and animatronics throughout the whole ride. Once they were unloading Amy realized that she had missed the whole ride staring at Sonic. Since they had used all of their fastpasses Shadow led the group to a fastpass kiosk. He chose to get fastpasses for Peter Pan's Flight at 2:30, because it usually has a very long line. Indeed when they checked it Peter Pan had a 75 minute wait time. The only thing in Fantasyland that didn't have a long wait at that time was It's a Small World, which had a 10 minute wait. Once they got onto the ride Sonic, Tails, Cream, and Amy sat in a row in that order, much to Amy's displeasure. Knuckles, Rouge, Tikal, and Shadow sat in the next row in that order. Shadow immediately regretted sitting on the outside of the boat. He forgot how much the creepy dolls scared him. Tikal noticed him flinch a bit when the ride started, but she didn't say anything to avoid angering him. After the ride went on for a bit, the boat met a sudden stop. Then a voice came on saying "we apologize, but It's a Small World is now experiencing technical difficulties. Please remain seated and calm." Immediately Shadow thought "umm howbout no."Shadow started freaking out about the creepy dolls singing in Spanish in front of him. Shadow started screaming quietly (it was loud for Shadow). Tikal immediately turned and tried to calm him. Never had she seen Shadow so scared of anything. Normally he was calm and collected. Tikal tried to say some stuff to him, but Shadow didn't understand any of it. He was too distracted by the dolls that he honestly thought were closing in on them. Shadow continued to scream at a normal person's speaking volume. Tikal had no other option. She grabbed his head and kissed him on the lips for a few seconds. During the kiss the boats began to move again. Shadow seemed to be cal, and was totally silent for the rest of the ride. Once they got off everyone, except Knuckles who was being oddly nice, made fun of them. Shadow didn't care, all he cared about was being off that creepy ride. Shadow wanted to go on a ride less creepy, so of course he suggested The Haunted Mansion. Unfortunately Haunted Mansion had a 45 minute wait time, a time that none were willing to wait for a dark ride. Instead of going back to Fantasyland they headed back towards Adventureland. Once they got there they waited in a 25 minute line for Pirate's of the Caribbean. Sonic insisted that they sit in the back two rows, so they wouldn't get so wet. Amy made sure that Sonic got a seat in the middle of the back row. Rouge, and Tails also sat back there with them. Tikal, who didn't enjoy the teasing much, made sure to sit on the outside of Cream and Knuckles, with Shadow on the outside. They all enjoyed the ride with no romance involved. Well that's a lie something actually did happen. Near the end of the ride Rouge leaned forward and kissed Knuckles in the back of the head. The rest of the back row chuckled a bit, while the front row looked confused about Knuckles blushing. Once they got off the ride they headed back to Tomorrowland now that all of the attractions they wanted to go on in Adventureland, and Frontierland had been ridden. Once they were in Tomorrowland each of the attractions had long lines. Well all but the Carousel of Progress. So the group hopped into line for it, and waited patiently for the next showing. Once they were inside Tails sat next to Cream, Amy next to Cream, and Sonic, Sonic next to Shadow, Shadow next to Rouge, Rouge next to Knuckles, and Knuckles next to Tikal. Right when the show started Rouge rested her head on Knuckles lap, and fell asleep. Knuckles wanted to tell her to get off of him, but she was sleeping so peacefully, making cute little snoring noises. So everyone either spent the show watching it, or watching Knuckles blush as Rouge talked in her sleep about a "hunky red echidna." Fortunately because the Carosel of Progress isn't too popular literally nobody else was in there, so the group was able to laugh as hard as they wanted to at Rouge muttering "oh I wuv you Knuckie" in her sleep. By now Knuckles was blushing deeper than his fur color. Now the final scene, the Christmas scene, was almost over. Knuckles tried to wake Rouge, but to no avail. Once the show ended Knuckles tried to get up, but he couldn't even do that. Sonic and Shadow waltzed over to Knuckles and started to tease him. "The only way to wake her is with true loves kiss" Sonic chuckled as he said it. Shadow continued where he left off, while he held a large grin "yes we are in Disney World after all." Knuckles, who knew an employee, and the next show, would come in soon, so he grudgingly kissed Rouge on the lips as a last resort. Rouge soon after, sleepily, woke up. Knuckles still had redness to his face, which Rouge wondered about. She also swore that Knuckles, was lightly holding her hand, but didn't want to check to avoid her hopes being crushed. Next Amy suggested that they do the Peoplemover, because it looked more rain was coming soon, and she wanted to wipe out the rest of Tomorrowland that they wanted to do between now (1:00) and their Peter Pan fastpasses (2:30). Sonic suggested that they sit all boys in one car, and all girls in a car. Nobody had a problem with that, except for Rouge who just had to be with Knuckles. Everyone could see how much Knuckles wanted to object, but he didn't. So Tails ended up riding with the girls. On the ride everyone ooed and awed at the wonders of Tomorrowland. Once the ride neared the Carousel of Progress Sonic and Shadow started smirking and laughing evilly. Rouge, who was confused, looked over at Knuckles who was blushing. "You aren't going to tell me what you're laughing at are you gentleman" Rouge asked. Sonic began speaking, but he quickly shut up after Knuckles kicked him. So the rest of the ride went on Rouge rested her head on Knuckles' shoulder. From the other car Amy saw them. "Awww aren't they so cute" Amy said in her cutest voice possible. Everyone, even Tails, agreed. Once they loaded off the ride it was raining lightly. Only two things that they wanted to do in Tomorrowland remained. Monsters Inc. Laugh Floor had a 30 minute wait, but they happily waited in it to get out of the rain. When in the show Shadow was put on camera. They wanted him to be Sully, so he had to make scary faces. Shadow didn't enjoy it much. He especially didn't enjoy the monster on the screen changing the camera to face Tikal asking "oooooh is that Sully's girlfriend?" Then the camera changed back to Shadow, and the monster said "hey!! Sully is supposed to be blue, not red." Everyone laughed at Shadows blushing face, much to his anger. Once out of the show Shadow ran to the bathroom, and started screaming (the speaking voice scream). Knuckles turned to the rest of the group and said "you guys go on ahead, watch Mickey's Philharmagic or something, neither of us would be upset about missing that. We can go on Buzz Lightyear later." So the rest of the group headed to Fantasyland, while Knuckles waited outside the restroom. Finally Shadow walked out of the restroom, still looking as upset as before. "Hey, you need to talk" Knuckles asked. Shadow nodded his head, so they headed back to the most private place they could think of, the Peoplemover. Once they were on, and away from others Knuckles asked "so what's on your mind?" Shadow quietly responded saying "I think I like Tikal..." Knuckles looked puzzled as to what he should say. "Well then ask her out then" Knuckles said flatly. "As the ultimate life form only two things scare me. Emotions, and creepy singing dolls." Shadow shudders as he says it. "Besides you haven't been able to ask Rouge out yet" Shadow pointed out. "Er the relationship between us is complicated" Knuckles stammers. Knuckles cuts Shadow off from speaking back by saying "tonight when we are eating just ask her, if she says no then oh well." Shadow's eyes got large. "No way, too romantic" Shadow fought. "How, where are we eating" Knuckles asked. "You'll see" Shadow said deviously. "Alright let's go meet up with them" Shadow said before Knuckles could ask any more questions. Shadow and Knuckles sat outside of Mickey's Philharmagic for about five minutes until the rest of the group came out. It was about 2:10 now. So they headed towards The Voyage of The Little Mermaid. Amy rushed to Sonic's side, to ride with him. Tails gave Cream a little hug, showing he wanted to ride with her. Shadow shyly smirked as he walked towards Tikal. Knuckles smirked as he watched him being brave. Rouge flew up behind Knuckles and wrapped her arms around his neck. Knuckles slightly grinned at her. Once on the ride Rouge lightly wrapped her arm around Knuckles. Knuckles didn't even fight it. He just slightly laid against her. Once the scene with Sebastian singing Kiss the Girl came they both shyly looked at each other before looking away quickly. The two rode the rest of the ride without looking at each other. Finally the fastpasses were ready for Peter Pan. Knuckles volunteered to ride with Tails so he could avoid Rouge for a bit. She embarrassed him, but he still didn't know his true feelings for the batgirl. Sonic of course had to ride with Amy. He didn't hate her or anything, but her constant hugging, and all of that nonsense. On Peter Pan Amy looked down at all of the cool little animatronics below them. Sonic saw a little gleam in her eyes. He couldn't believe it, but he thought that the little gleam was pretty cute. Near the end of the ride it suddenly stopped. Amy, who was near the edge of the boat, flailed about for a bit. Amy leapt into Sonic's arms out of fear. Sonic held her tightly. After a while an employee walked along a hidden path to each boat allowing them out. As they walked out an employee handed each off them a physical fastpass to use on whatever whenever they wanted to. They immediately walked over to a fastpass kiosk to get a 3:45 fastpass for Haunted Mansion. Afterward they walked into a 20 minute line for Winnie the Pooh. On the ride Tails and Cream held hands, and shared a few hugs. During the bouncing segment Cream and Tails began to giggle at the bouncing. Tails drooled at the honey on the ride. Cream winked at him. Once the ride was over it was 3:30, and they got into a 15 minute wait time for the Magic Tea Cups. Shadow and Tikal shared a teacup, which was unfortunate for Tikal. Shadow spun the teacup faster than any spinning Tikal had ever experienced. Once they got off of the teacups Tikal needed guiding from Shadow towards the haunted Mansion. On the Haunted Mansion Cream was somewhat scared of the ghosts, but she knew that the ghosts were fake. Tails was unsure how she was feeling though, so he held a tight grip around her the whole ride. Shadow had a huge grin on his face the whole time. Tikal giggled at the smile he had. Amy snuggled against Sonic pretending to be scared. It was now 4:00, and only one ride remained for them to ride that they wanted to ride for the first time. On Buzz Lightyear Rouge and Knuckles, and Sonic and Amy placed a bet about who would win. Rouge bet with Knuckles that if she won she would get to kiss him on the lips. Amy bet that Sonic would have to take her on a date. Shadow and Tikal didn't bet because they thought it was childish, and Tails and Cream were too young to think about about gambling of some sort. Sonic beat Amy by a landslide. Amy obviously wasn't too happy about that. Rouge barely beat Knuckles. She beat him by just a few target hits. Knuckles blushed as Rouge kissed him lightly on the lips. Rouge laughed successfully as Knuckles tried to hide his face. It was 4:25 now, so Shadow revealed a big secret to the group. "We have a 5:00 reservation for Be Our Guest." All of the girls gasped when Shadow said it. Before the girls could freak out more Sonic cut in. "So what do we do till then" he asked. "Well we could do some stuff in Tomorrland or Fantasyland" Tails replied. Amy, Cream, and Tikal wanted to go to Fantasyland. The guys wanted to stay in Tomorrowland, and Rouge didn't care. "So we split up and ride one ride" Knuckles explained. Rouge decided she would go with the girls to Fantasyland. The guys just rode the Peoplemover again. They all laughed and had a good time. Knuckles even quoted the ride a few times since this was his third time riding that day. Then before they headed to Be our Guest they got 7:00 fastpasses for Space Mountain. The girls rode the Little Mermaid again, because Amy is obsessed with the ride. The guys reached the outside of Be Our Guest at 4:55. The girls showed up at about 4:58. So at five Shadow walked up to the man at the check in stand thing. So then dinner began, and boy was it interesting.

End Chapter

Author Note: Okay the Winnie the Pooh section, and basically most of Fantasyland was kinda meh in this chapter, but ah well. Thanks for reading the chapter. Final part of day 1 coming eventually.


	4. Day 1 Magic Kingdom Part 3 of 3

Author note: Wow this is probably my longest chapter ever. The rest of the days shouldn't take near as much time. Well enjoy

The waiter led the group to a table in the main room, the ball room. Once they sat down Amy insisted that she sat across from Sonic. Cream sat across from Tails. Shadow sat across from Tikal, so he could try to ask her out. Knuckles sat next to Shadow so he could watch closely. Once their actual waiter came he took their drink orders. Once he came back with the drinks he had a buddy with him holding four fancy candles. The friend of the waiter had a strong French accent when he spoke. "We noticed all of your couples, so we thought we would make it a bit more romantic for you. Before anyone could argue the waiter and his friend walked away. Sonic noticed that the candles had the face of Lumiere, the candle from Beauty and the Beast. Sonic was forced to focus on this because Amy was staring at him with eyes begging him to be romantic. Tails and Cream shyly looked away, blushing. Knuckles and Rouge both blushed as their hands met trying to move the candle away from them. Shadow began to shake as he looked at Tikal with the candlelight. Shadow quickly got up and said "I need to use the restroom." Knuckles watched him walk away before saying "er uh I gotta go too." Knuckles got up and walked to the restroom to see Shadow standing in front of a mirror. Shadow had nervous beads of sweat covering his face. "Yo man you got this" Knuckles said quietly. Shadow looked at Knuckles like he was crazy. "Are you kidding me man" Shadow said loudly. Knuckles stared at Shadow silently. "This is your perfect moment!!" Knuckles said, nearly shouting. Shadow just walked out of the restroom without saying anything. Shadow walked back up and sat down in his seat. He didn't say anything for most of the meal. Amy kept staring at Sonic with her big eyes through the whole meal. When they were eating dessert Shadow finally said something. "When we were checking into the park I told the employees about Silver and Blaze. They gave us a reservation here to be nice since we had two pointless tickets." Everyone just looked down, upset that their friends had to miss the rest of the trip. Tikal looked up at Shadow noticing the gleam in his eye. "What's with the gleam" Tikal joked. Shadow didn't say anything, but he slowly got up and walked to the other side of the table. Tikal began to nervously sweat as Shadow got very close to her. Tails looked around and noticed practically everyone in the room staring at Shadow and Tikal. Tails tried to point it out to one of his friends, but everyone else was staring at Shadow and Tikal. Shadow grabbed Tikal's face slowly. Tikal didn't wait any longer, right as Shadow lowered his face she kissed him passionately. When she released him she loudly whispered "I love you." Shadow was blushing deeper than anyone had ever seen him blush. "I- I love you- you too" he stuttered out. Everyone in the room, including the employees, clapped, and whistled. Now they were both blushing as their friends all congratulated them. Knuckles grinned largely at Shadow. The waiter congratulated them as the group paid for the meal. It was now 6:15, 45 minutes before their fastpasses for Space Mountain. Cream suggested that they let Tikal and Shadow pick what they did next as a small congratulations. Tikal quickly piped up saying Big Thunder Mountain. The ride slightly scared her earlier, but she wanted to remember about that morning when she was staring at Shadow. Nobody had any complaints, so they walked to Frontierland. There was only a 30 minute wait time, unlike Splash Mountain that had an 80 minute wait time. While in line Shadow had his arm wrapped around Tikal despite there being pretty warm weather. Knuckles just smiled at how they finally got together. Amy noticed the grin on Knuckles' face and walked over, pausing her conversation with Rouge. "So you were Shadow's wingman huh" Amy said teasingly. "I guess that's a word for it yeah" Knuckles responded. "How come you can help him, but you can't help yourself" Amy asked seriously, while looking over at the somewhat lonely look on Rouge's face. Knuckles looked confused as he responded with "what in the world are you talking about?" "You know exactly what I'm talking about" Amy exclaimed. "Well how come you haven't got Sonic yet" Knuckles grinned as it took Amy a bit to think of a comeback. "You're obviously really great with girls if you can help Shadow get a girl, and you have Rouge running after you" Amy retorted. "Ru-running after me" Knuckles chocked out the question. Fortunately for Knuckles the group had to split into different groups to get on the ride, so Knuckles rushed up to Sonic to ride with him. Amy hopped on with Rouge. Shadow and Tikal rode together happily as they were thrown around in the car. Once they got off the ride it was 6:55, so the group walked back up to Tomorrowland. Traffic made for a slow walk, so it took them till 7:05 to reach Space Mountain which had a 110 minute wait time!! Sonic and Tails walked into the building with huge smiles on their faces. The ride quickly zipped through to the end. Sonic and Tails laughed as they looked back at the girls. Amy's hair was more messed up than the previous time, Cream's ears were rolled back over her head, and Rouge's hair was spiked up. Tikal had just a bit of spiked hair. It was now 7:25, but the guys all had to wait 10 minutes for the girls to fix their hair again. So now everyone else at the park was waiting for the fireworks to begin at 8:00. Cream, Tails, Amy, and Sonic wanted to watch the fireworks while Knuckles, Shadow, Tikal, and Rouge did not want to watch the fireworks at all. So half of the group began to camp out for a good spot to watch while the other half went their separate way. Shadow and Tikal walked with Knuckles and Rouge to the Haunted Mansion. Knuckles and Rouge kept walking to Frontierland to ride something that Rouge was not expecting Knuckles to want to ride. Knuckles chose to ride Splash Mountain in the evening despite it being a bit chilly. Knuckles and Rouge walked into the cue at 7:50. There was absolutely nobody else in line when they walked in. They got their own boat at 7:55. Rouge insisted that they sit in the front so they were guaranteed to get drenched. As the boat slowly moved along Rouge and Knuckles smiled at each other. They enjoyed the alone time despite how they argued sometimes. Rouge discovered why Knuckles wanted to ride Splash Mountain a bit before the boat headed inside. Fireworks blasted at a location across the park. Knuckles stared at the fireworks until he felt something touch his hand. Rouge had grabbed his hand because she thought he was so thoughtful. Unfortunately soon after the fireworks began they went to the inside section of the ride. Rouge and Knuckles released hands soon after they went inside. Knuckles and Rouge enjoyed the great music and fun of the ride. Once the boat reached the menacing birds and the great ramp up to the drop, Rouge held on tightly. As they reached the drop Knuckles and Rouge stared at the fireworks. In the middle of the hill Knuckles noticed the lap bar move up. When at the bottom of the hill Knuckles looked over, and Rouge was gone!! (THIS DOES NOT HAPPEN) Knuckles looked behind the boat and Rouge was lifelessly lying in the water. Without even thinking, Knuckles leapt out of the boat. Knuckles hauled her back onto the boat, and rubbed her back a bit. Rouge opened her eyes after a few seconds. The ride quickly shut down after they were back in the boat. Quickly multiple cast members rushed up to the boat to make sure Rouge was okay. Rouge assured the cast members that she was fine. The cast members smiled and headed back to their posts. Before the ride started back up Knuckles and Rouge noticed that their fur was soaking wet. Rouge snuggled up next Knuckles to warm up, and watch the rest of the fireworks. Soon after the fireworks the ride resumed, and finished. Once they got off the ride a few cast members were waiting there. "As an apology for the lap bar coming up, and you being thrown from the car we are giving you a free Mickey ice cream sandwich" the first cast member said as he handed Rouge her free ice cream. The other cast member spoke up as she was grabbing it. He spoke to Knuckles. "We noticed your brave deed of saving her from the water, so we present to you a free ice cream, and a free fastpass for whatever you want to ride for both of you." The first cast member spoke again. "We just ask that you come to the first aid station with us real quick." Knuckles and Rouge agreed that they would go with them.

Meanwhile Shadow and Tikal rode the Haunted Mansion. Tikal fell asleep near the beginning of the ride, so Shadow enjoyed the ride with cute little snoring noises in his ear. When the ride ended Tikal remained asleep, so Shadow picked her up, and carried her to a nearby bench. Once she woke up Shadow bought them a pretzel to share. The fireworks were just now beginning, so when they finished their pretzel they headed to Adventureland to ride Pirates of the Carribean again. When on the ride Tikal fell asleep AGAIN. She quickly woke up when the ship went down the first hill. Shadow turned to her and said "gosh are you sleepy or what?" Tikal just chuckled at him. Once they got off Pirates of the Carribean the fireworks were over. Shadow and Tikal headed over to meet up with Sonic, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Rouge, and Amy. When they found them at the point of meeting, the entrance to 7 Dwarves, Rouge and Knuckles were not there. "Have you seen Knuckles, or Rouge" Tails asked Shadow. "No, they went off to ride Splash Mountain" Shadow replied. Amy began to text Rouge. Her text read "Hey where are you two? We are at the meeting point."

Rouge and Knuckles had almost made it to the first aid center when Rouge's phone vibrated. Rouge pulled her phone out as they walked and saw the text from Amy. Rouge handed her phone to Knuckles so he could respond. The text said "Small accident happened on Splash Mountain, everything is fine though. Headed to first aid station for a quick check up. Go ride something for a bit, we'll text you when we're done there." Knuckles handed Rouge back her phone as they walked into the station. The cast members checked for any bumps or bruises on Rouge before turning to Knuckles. "As another gift for your bravery we are giving you an honorary hero badge." (I don't this actually happens lol). Knuckles showed pride as the cast member equipped a badge on the right of his chest. Rouge teasingly rolled her eyes. "Have a great night guys" the cast members all said together as Rouge and Knuckles walked out of the building. Rouge texted Amy, who responded saying they were at Buzz Lightyear. As they walked to Tomorrowland Rouge said to Knuckles "umm thanks for saving me back there... also that badge looks nice on you." "Just doing my duty" Knuckles said as he grinned at Rouge. Rouge couldn't take her eyes off of Knuckles as they walked. She loved the way his badge, and violet eyes shined in the moonlight. Suddenly Knuckles pulled her extremely close to him. Rouge couldn't believe him!! "ARE YOU KIDDING ME, YOU COULD HAVE TRIPPED ME" Rouge began as Knuckles released her. "My bad for preventing you from smashing into a tree..." Knuckles replied angrily. Rouge looked back, and sure enough she had been headed right for a tree. She turned back to where Knuckles had been to see nobody. He had vanished. Rouge couldn't believe what she had just done. Rouge walked the remainder of the distance to Buzz Lightyear with tears in her eyes. When she got there everyone, but Knuckles was outside the exit for Buzz. When she got there she told everyone the whole story before anyone could question why she was crying. Everyone just stared at Rouge like she was crazy. Finally Amy spoke up "I guess we better find him..." Cream volunteered the girls to find them, but Sonic, Tails, and Shadow all intervened. "No way" Sonic challenged. "You guys have fun, ride some rides or something while we are gone" Tails offered. "Besides he probably would open up if Rouge wasn't there" Shadow tried to say as nicely as possible. Before the girls could challenge them the guys walked away. The girls headed to watch the Carousel of Progress as the guys scoured Tomorrowland. They were about to give up on Tomorrowland until Shadow suggested one last place. The three of them walked into Cosmic Ray's Starlight Cafe to find a calm Knuckles. He was eating some French fries while listening to Sonny Eclipse's cheery music about his backup singers, the Space Angels. Somehow the Zorkian had calmed him. Shadow, Tails, and Sonic didn't say anything, they just sat down at the same table as Knuckles silently. Sonic got another chili dog, Tails got a chocolate cake, and Shadow got a small amount of fries because he was still somewhat full from Be Our Guest, and the pretzel. None of them said anything for about 20 minutes as they listened to Sonny Eclipse sing about things spanning from his wife to the planets, then to gravity (it doesn't go in that order exactly). It was one of those bro moments where you just appreciate the company of your bros. As the music finally began to loop the four gentleman stood up, still silent. They thanked the cast members for the food before heading outside. The girls were outside the Peoplemover waiting. Rouge still looked upset, and the rest of the girls looked sorry for her. Shadow led the guys to them. Amy, Cream, and Tikal looked relieved to see Knuckles, while Rouge looked mortified. Without making them say anything, Shadow discussed the plan. "Okay so it's 9:30, and we've got until midnight until the park closes" Shadow explained. Because they were staying at a Disney hotel they got 2 hours of Extra Magic Hours. Knuckles stared off into the distance as everyone else discussed what they would do next. Rouge slowly walked over to Knuckles while everyone else said they would go to the Monsters Inc. Laugh Floor again. They all walked away, but neither Rouge, nor Knuckles walked with them. Knuckles remained to look away, but Rouge still said to him "I'm so sorry I overreacted Knuckles" Knuckles slowly turned towards her with a straight face. Knuckles laughed a bit before giving her a high five. Knuckles and Rouge slowly walked to the Laugh Floor. When they got there none of the group was there. They must have already went in, was their thoughts. So Rouge and Knuckles strolled around the mostly empty Tomorrowland for a while. Not much was said between them as they walked until Knuckles suggested that they use their free fastpass on Space Mountain. Rouge and Knuckles walked into Space Mountain. After they got off they were laughing and joking with each other and laughing, as if no problem had happened. The rest of the group had walked out of Monsters Inc. a bit after Knuckles and Rouge were out of Space Mountain. It was 10:00 now, so the group walked to 7 Dwarves, which had a 30 minute line. In the line Amy began to talk to Rouge. "So you and Knuckles are good now" Amy asked her. "Yeah I guess so" Rouge said, grinning. After the ride was over they headed to Adventureland. The Jungle Cruise had a very long line of 60 minutes, so everyone decided they would use their fastpass from Peter Pan. Knuckles cautiously walked past the fake spider as they loaded into the boat. Vector was still the guide, so they had a nice chat about Cream's mom during the ride. Now it was 11, so the group decided they would ride one more ride before heading back to the hotel for a well needed rest. The girls had a much different idea than the guys. The girls wanted to ride Winnie the Pooh, but the guys wanted to eat again!! Amy, Rouge, Cream, and Tikal stormed off to Fantasyland, while the guys headed to Tortuga Tavern for another nice late night meal. Sonic was disappointed by the lack of chili dogs on the menu, but he ordered a pretty good burrito. Everyone ordered a burrito, and ate while talking about gossip. "So, how's it going with Tikal there Shadow" Sonic teasingly asked. Shadow just nodded his head before retorting back with "at least I got the girl." Sonic deeply blushed before turning to Knuckles and saying "yeah Knuckles at least he has the guts." The meal ended up being filled with teasing, but also goo fun. The guys met the girls near the exit of the park. They walked out towards the monorail, pretty quietly, because everyone was so tired. Once they headed up to their rooms they looked at the empty space that Silver and Blaze were staying in. Everyone laid down for a short night of sleep.

End of chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Author note: Oh my gosh I am so sorry for being absent for like 2 months. I should be back to writing chapters pretty consistently. I'm trying to make this like the ultimate story that I've ever wrote, so who knows when it will end.

Knuckles woke up and groaned. Today was the day the group was setting aside basically just for Cream. Nobody else really wanted to go to Animal Kingdom, especially only on the second day. Soon after Knuckles did the rest of the guys woke up, so they headed down to the bus stop waiting for the girls. And they waited and waited. Eventually Sonic got tired of waiting, so he was going to head up there until finally he saw the faces he'd wanted to see all day. Unfortunately all of the faces looked grumpy, especially Amy's. "You guys sleep alright" Knuckles asked, perplexed as to why they would look so upset in Disney World. All four girls shouted at the red echidna, who was getting grumpy as well, by the second. The bus arrived with fortunate timing. Once they were on a family, with a child was in the same bus as them, so they decided against arguing. Once the bus unloaded Knuckles and Cream both looked happy again, however strangely the other girls refused to say a word. The group had 8:45 fastpasses to Expedition Everest, 9:30 to Dinosaur, and 9:45 to Kilimanjaro Safari. So since they had time to kill they headed straight for Kali River Rapids, because Pandora had a six hour wait time to get into. The whole group decided they would skip Pandora. So when they got to Kali River Rapids there was no line at all, so they all hopped into a boat. Shadow, Knuckles, Cream and Tails all seemed to be enjoying the fun water ride and the scenery. Rouge Tikal and Amy remained silent. Sonic was trying to speak, but couldn't out of true terror. The boat went down a huge hill, and a splash soaked Rouge, covering her whole front side. She turned to Knuckles shouting "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!" From there to the rest of the ride Rouge spouted out fake reasons that Knuckles had been the one to splash her. Before they reached the exit she stopped shouting, that way the cast members wouldn't question her. Everyone else got off the ride completely dry, which really saved Sonic. The girls remained silent as they walked to Expedition Everest. The guys decided that they better ride together so Knuckles rode with Tails and Sonic rode with Shadow. Cream rode with Tikal, who didn't seem to be in a bad mood, but was just silent. Cream screamed a bit when the track was broken, which Tails heard, and found cute. They decided to head to Dinoland and take a little rest, since there were only 4 rides there that they wanted to ride. Finally the 9:30 fastpasses were ready. Amy finally let her anger stop getting the best of her. She grabbed Sonic's hand lightly as they walked into Dinosaur. Sonic grinned lightly as he felt her hand touch his. They walked through the fastpass lane and boarded onto the ride. Sonic placed his head down throughout the whole ride, to avoid seeing one of his odd fears of dinos. Unfortunately for him he looked up right as the T-rex appeared. Amy hugged him like crazy, until Sonic kissed the top of her head to get his mind off of what was happening. Finally the ride ended and both Sonic and Amy looked happier. The fastpass for Kilimanjaro safari was now ready so Sonic, Amy, Cream, and Tails skipped along towards it. The others slowly skulked behind. Once they got on the ride Amy and Sonic both looked excitedly at the animals. Tails and Cream both appreciated the ride but it just wasn't their ride. Tikal and Shadow held each other's hands. Rouge and Knuckles stared at the animals intensely. In fact Knuckles probably stared a little too hard. A rhino continued to stare back at Knuckles. Shadow noticed the intense look on the rhino's face. "Knuckles you may-" Shadow was cut off by a car full of screaming tourists. Soon they were all screaming. The rhino was chasing their car. Knuckles kept the intense stare up until Rouge slapped Knuckles across the face. "Stop staring at it" she loudly whispered. The tour guide of the ride drove the car as fast as it would go, and dropped everyone off. "Way to go Knucklehead" Sonic teased when they got off. "Well we're done at Animal Kingdom already" Amy stated. "Maybe we could go back to the hotel for the day" Tikal said as the first thing she said all day. "What!?" Sonic exclaimed. "We could totally head to Hollywood studios and have an extra day at whatever park we want." "I don't really like Hollywood Studios" Cream murmured. Tails had a lightbulb go off "why don't we split up? One group heads to Hollywood Studios, and the other heads to the hotel." Everyone murmured in agreement with the idea. Tails and Cream both decided to head back to the hotel. Tikal decided she wanted to go to the hotel, and Amy went with her. So Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge, and Sonic headed to Hollywood Studios.

End of Chapter

Author Note: Okay as long as I keep motivated I should keep writing more chapters soon :). This chapter was pretty short, but next one should be longer. I really started to fall in love with this series again so woooh. See yall in the next chapter :D.


End file.
